Falling From Grace
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: When Botan runs into Karasu before the Final Round, it frightens her, but she doesn't think too much of it...until she falls asleep. As the dreams multiply and intensify, her white wings begin to bare splotches of black. Rated for content.


**Hey readers, what's up? Thanks for clicking the title. **

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. If it did, there would be a love triangle involving Kurama, Botan, and Karasu during the Dark Tournament.**

**Warnings: Blood, adult themes, but that's what the rating's there for anyway.**

* * *

One small instance. One small, meaningless, interaction. That was all it had been during the Dark Tournament, a horrid happenstance to be buried deep within the confines of her mind once it was all over. So why did he keep haunting her? It wasn't as if she'd felt any sort of attraction towards the man when they'd run across each other after Genkai had been killed. Truth be told, the first emotion she had felt upon seeing him had been a blazing hatred which surprised the ferry-girl. Enemy or not, Botan had no idea that she was capable of feeling such violent emotions towards someone. She had cursed his name, cursed his very existence when he came within a hair's breadth of killing Kurama. So why did he keep appearing in her dreams?

The first instance had been the night after they'd accidentally met. She'd been walking down one of the hallways that led into the arena, when she'd heard his voice call out to her.

"Well hello there, if it isn't Team Urameshi's personal cheerleader."

Aggravated by the insult, she'd whipped around to give the jerk a piece of her mind. However, the moment she laid eyes on the voice's owner, the scathing remark died before she even opened her mouth. Karasu stood off to her left, hands shoved into his pockets, regarding her with his cold, predator-like eyes. Fear replaced anger, and Botan found herself backing away from the man. Deep violet flashed in amusement and he took a step towards her. Botan took another step back. For each advancing step Karasu took, Botan backed further away. Right until she felt her back hit the wall.

A timid squeak escaped her. She looked up to find Karasu's face hovering inches from her own. The dim light being cast into the hall was obscured by his towering frame as he leaned over her. She felt her eyes widen in fright. Karasu chuckled.

"You shouldn't be scared. It's not like I'll do anything to you. A certain team member of yours on the other hand..."

In the span of seconds, the chilling hand of fear heated up, transforming into a lashing torrent rage. "In case you've forgotten, you've already dealt this team some damage you Goth wanna-be!" she snarled. Flames of fuchsia attacked the face of the demon.

"'Goth-wanna-be'? Oh...that hurts." his voice flowed out, silky and delicate. An utter dichotomy to the man who possessed the voice. Marble-white fingers brushed her cheek and began playing with a lock of her hair. His eyes crinkled at the edges, indicating that he wore a smile beneath the mask, "besides, if you'll so kindly remember, it wasn't me who killed your fifth member."

"Doesn't matter. You're still part of the team that killed her. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty of that crime."

A low chuckle vibrated within her chest. "Guilt by Association, didn't anyone ever tell you that's a logical fallacy? In other words, it's not a good way to prove your point."

In the back of her mind, something snapped. Without thinking, she slapped his hand away and thrust her face into his.

"Like I care! Fallacy or not, I don't need proof or reasons to hate you-I just do!"

It wasn't until his face darkened that Botan realized her mistake. Up against a wall with nowhere to go and no one around to help her, Botan shrank back, trying unsuccessfully to sink into the floor and escape the homicidal figure entrapping her. Karasu leaned in closer, thrusting one hand against the wall, and bringing the other underneath her chin, cupping it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Wrong woman. There is always a reason behind hatred." He titled her head up and brought her face towards his, effectively blocking out all light in the corridor. The only thing she could see was his eyes. Those cold, bloodthirsty, mysterious deep violet eyes. She couldn't help but stare in wonder. Such a beautiful color, such a dark shadow held within. His eyes flashed, offsetting the darkness of his hair.

"Let me tell you your reason for hating me," he continued, "you hate me because I'm the enemy of your friends, you hate me because I scare you friends, but the true reason you hate me-the real reason you feel the searing flames of rage stir within your soul is because _you _fear me." His thumb moved back and forth, tracing the skin just below her bottom lip, "you know that while it would take me some time to kill the members of team Urameshi," he stopped caressing her skin, and moved his hand to her throat, encasing it in a loose grip. Botan whimpered. Karasu's eyes flashed once more, "You know that I could kill you in an instant."

Mind and lips frozen by terror, Botan could only stare at Karasu and wait for him to remove his hand from around her neck. _Please, _she prayed, _let someone walk by. _Of course the odds of someone actually stopping to help her were slim to none. Even if someone did walk by, they'd either ignore her predicament, or toss Karasu an encouraging comment and continue on their way. After all, it wasn't like she belonged to the popular team. Her prayers were answered in a different way when Karasu removed his hand from her neck. He chuckled once more.

"Then again, I wouldn't kill you instantly." He cupped her cheek, tracing the bone beneath, "if I did, I wouldn't get to enjoy the many cries of agony that a woman's vocal chords are capable of producing."

"Sadistic freak." she hissed, a sudden burst of anger giving her back her ability to speak. Using it as a foothold to gain back her courage, she shouldered past him. When she was about ten feet away from him, she glanced back over her shoulder.

"By the way, I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you. You have no idea what Team Urameshi is capable of." She flashed him a defiant grin, enjoying her moment.

However, that moment was not to last. Karasu quirked an eyebrow at her. "I think you're the one who has no idea what they're up against." this caught Botan's attention. She whirled around, prepared to set him straight, but he gave her no chance to talk, "You have such confidence in them, but why? How many fights have they actually one with ease? How many battles did they have to scrape through, just barely hanging on? I'll tell you: out of all the battles they've fought, there have been very few that they haven't had to try very hard, and even then they've nearly come out on bottom. If you want to have faith in something, have faith in the fact that each remaining member of Team Urameshi will be slaughtered once the finals roll around." He turned away, but like Botan, when he had only gone a short distance, looked back over his shoulder, "one more thing: once I dispose of the fox you're so infatuated with, you can rest assured I'll be seeking you out."

"That a threat?" she tried to remain angry, but her voice shook, indicating the return of her fear.

"I don't make threats. I make promises." and with that, he walked away.

Botan stared after him into for a minute or two, trying to piece together the events that had just occurred. Terror gnawed at the back of her mind, telling her to run- run and not look back. Run until she was safe at the hotel, safe by her friends. As she turned on her heel, and began to speed walk down the corridor, a chilling thought struck her. Was she really safe by them? True, she thought the world of all of them, she admired their strength, and she had no doubt in her mind that they would protect her (well, Hiei she was a little unsure of), but what if Karasu turned out to be right and they actually lost the finals? What if he really did come after her? The feeling of his hand around her neck came flooding back to her, making her heart do leaps in her chest.

If there was one thing to be certain of, it was that walking around alone for the next day or so would be highly unadvisable.

* * *

When she got back to the hotel room, it was sparsely occupied; the only people in it being Keiko, Yukina, Koenma, and George the Ogre. Mentally sighing with relief, she closed the door behind her and went to sit on the couch next to Keiko. After her hair-raising experience with Karasu, she didn't feel like running into any of the boys. They would notice she was hiding something, and interrogate her until she had no choice but to tell-and she couldn't see upsetting them right before the literal fight of their lives. They needed to concentrate on themselves, not her.

"Botan? Is something up?"

Of course, this was not to say that she would not be grilled by anyone else. Plastering a fake smile on her face, Botan turned towards Keiko.

"Everything's fine Keiko, why do you ask?"

"It's just that you look a bit pale is all."

At Keiko's observation, Koenma cut into the conversation, "You didn't run into anyone hostile did you?" The Prince of Spirit World's face darkened with concern. His brows knitted together, almost forming a singular line across his forehead. The muscles on her lips struggled to keep the fake smile from collapsing. The boys were one thing, Koenma was another. While they would be overly concerned and offer her advice, they couldn't restrict her movements-Koenma could.

Botan shook her head, "I'm just tired is all. It's been a long week."

Koenma nodded, placated by her lie, "Indeed."

Facade established, Botan excused herself to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, reflection regarding her with a blank stare. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the encounter with Karasu out of her head. He terrified her, that much was certain. His threat of seeking her out sent chills down her spine. What would become of her if he came to deliver?

Botan shuddered and walked out of the bathroom, praying her friends would win the final round.

Sleep offered her no reprieve from her fears, because that night he had a starring role in her dream. As her consciousness sank down into the black, brackish waters of REM sleep, his voice drifted into her ears, making them ring.

* * *

_ The cold air of the corridor washed over her body, making her arms break out in goose-flesh. The steady pounding of her feet echoed down the empty stone hall as she ran. Her breath tore itself from her lungs in ragged gasps. Botan didn't know what she was running from, but she knew she had to keep running. If she stopped, even for a moment..._

_A chill zipped down her spine. No. No stopping. Adrenaline flooding through her body, Botan ran, praying that whatever was following her would quit soon. Fire scorched her lungs, turning each breath into torture. Pain traversed up and down her calves every time she lifted her foot off the ground. The pounding of her feet began to get harder and harder for every bound. It was no good, she had to stop._

_Placing her hand on the wall, she bent over, taking in great gulps of air. Now that she stood stationary, the act of breathing had regained its glory. She could almost feel each bit of oxygen glowing as it passed down her windpipe. After a minute, Botan straightened up, breathing and heart rate all down to their normal levels. Silence encased the corridor, making the shadows at both ends seem more eerie. Suppressing a shiver, Botan turned and started walking down the corridor. Nothing moved around her. Concentrating on the arena and the surrounding area, Botan broadened her spirit awareness, hoping to catch a trace of any other soul that might be near her._

_No one at three hundred meters...two hundred didn't reveal any signs of life either, and one hundred had only animal life on the radar. Botan closed her eyes and narrowed her search. As the length of meters dwindled, she could feel the faint pulsing of a soul. Try as she might, she couldn't track its exact location or distance. Not only was it guarding its presence, it kept moving too. In fact...was it her, or was it coming up-_

_Long arms snaked out from the shadows behind and ensnared her in a strong grasp. Botan screamed and whipped her head around. Cold, dark violet eyes gleamed with joy._

_"There you are. I was starting to think I'd have to level sections of this building to find you."_

_Terrified, Botan writhed like a hot copper coil, desperate to escape from Karasu's grip. However, her actions were to no avail, and only succeeded in having him tighten his grip. Botan squeezed her eyes shut tight and whimpered. A low chuckle vibrated in her chest. Warm breath tickled her skin and she felt something hot wet slid up and down the right side of her neck. Black fear stabbed through her heart as she realized that he was not wearing his mask. Her struggling resumed tenfold; she thrashed and bucked, kicking her legs and twisting her hips this way and that. Her actions ceased when a cold hand pressed down upon her windpipe._

_"Now now, none of that. Take it easy. Relax." his voice flowed into her ears, sweet and deadly like poisonous honey. "Such violent hysterics are unbecoming of a beautiful woman such as yourself," he purred, sliding his right hand under her shirt. Botan bit her lip as she felt cool, bony fingers slip beneath the cup of her bra and begin massaging her breast._

_"Let me go!" she snarled._

_"Now, why would I do that?" Karasu asked, "I made you a promise, didn't I? Once our team won the Dark Tournament, I'd come and find you," Soft lips brushed up against her ear, a puff of breath stirred the small hairs inside the canal. She felt his right hand ease up on her neck and begin to slide down her body, "It would be uncouth to break a promise. Wouldn't you agree, my dear?"_

_Teeth dove for her neck, marring the porcelain skin with deep marks. Botan's yelp transformed into a low moan when she felt him suck on the bite wound. The questing hand dipped below her belt line and sent probing fingers up her inner thigh. The ferry girl sucked in a breath and tried to tell herself her body temperature was not starting to rise. Karasu took his mouth off her neck and circled the bite mark with his tongue, stroking the flesh right above the carotid vein._

Darn it_, Botan thought_, why is he doing this? And why does it feel so good? _Her head jerked up as she processed the last_ _seven words_. Wait, what?! No way! It...it doesn't fell good at all! I should be angry, after all he's an enemy. An enemy!

_"What's wrong? Something riling you up?"_

_She whipped her head around, but before she could offer a comeback, he smashed his lips against hers. For a moment, the world went blank. Sight disappeared, smell diminished, hearing ability went down to absolute zero, even taste went dull. Only touch remained. Left alone, it magnified, bringing new waves of heat coursing through her body. Karasu rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, sending a hot wave of desire down south. Electricity crackled along her spine as the probing fingers reached up and pawed the sensitive spot beneath her jeans. A low, heated moan escaped from her vocal chords, bouncing off the walls of her entrapped mouth._

_Much to her chagrin, he pulled back and in that instant, the rest of the world came back. The silence in the corridor swooped down into her ears. Her tongue sizzled as the taste of his lips announced itself with an overwhelming flavor of mint. She inhaled deeply as his scent caught her nose, sharp and cold like a bitter winter wind. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and was captivated by the deep purple that gazed back. He smiled and leaned down, once more brushing his lips against her ear._

_"Do you want more?" he asked. From somewhere far away, she heard the sound of her pants button being undone. The fact didn't register until she felt a finger trace circular patterns over her clitoris. Botan's knees trembled at the onrush of pure ecstasy. Rational thought buried deep beneath carnal desire, she closed her eyes, and murmured;_

_"Yes."_

* * *

Her eyelids flew up like window shutters. Rolling over, she sat up and looked around. Silver shafts of moonlight poured in from the window to her right. In the bed next to her, Keiko slept soundly. Botan strained her ears and heard nothing. No one else was awake; all was quiet. A small sigh sailed out into the night air and Botan drew her knees up, leaned forward, and placed her head in her hands. What the hell had that been all about? All of those sensations, they felt so real. In her mind's eye she saw the dream replaying itself: Karasu grabbing her from behind, biting her, touching her inappropriately, kissing her, and her actually _wanting _it. Botan groaned/ _That's the one thing I just can't understand: why would I want it? Why would I want him? He's an enemy!_

_That may be, _a small voice in the back of her mind countered, _he is an enemy, but he's not really your enemy now is he?_

What? Of course he was her enemy. She was with Team Urameshi, he was with Team Toguro. Both teams were enemies, so therefore he was her enemy. Case closed. Not to mention the fact that he was evil. And creepy. And also a total sadist from what she'd heard. Still...

She rewound her memory reel to a few seconds before she had woken up. There had been no lust involved when she had looked into his eyes. Come to think of it, when he had confronted her, she had caught herself staring into his eyes, hypnotized by their color and beauty. Botan's eyes widened and she whipped her head from side to side. No! She would not fall for that despicable, disgusting, evil freak! No way in hell!

_Oh come now Botan, what's wrong?_ the little voice piped up, _he's sleek, rugged, dangerous, and unstable. Everything you're not allowed to have or be anywhere near. What's wrong with taking just a little bite of the Forbidden Fruit?_

"I don't want to get kicked out of Eden." she grumbled, and sank back into bed before the voice at the back of her mind could offer a quick quip.

This time she was lucky, and fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Streaks of saffron shot through the pink and orange sky as the sun sank further below the horizon. Reflected in the blue-green water was a beautiful spread of gold, orange, red, and pink, all coalescing at the point where the sky met the earth. A salt-smelling breeze blew through her hair, playing with the cerulean locks. Botan watched the setting sun, grateful that everyone who fought had come out alive.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?"

Startled, Botan jumped and whipped around. Kurama stood behind her. Light from the sun made his green eyes glow. His red hair looked like a blazing fire with the way the sun lit it up. He smiled and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Botan smiled back, "Don't worry Kurama, I'm fine."

Kurama chuckled. He then turned his attention back to the sunset. Botan did likewise. A minute passed and the two remained silent, caught up in the sunset and their own thoughts. The silence broke when Kurama sighed and turned to Botan.

"It almost seems too good to be true. I still find it hard to believe we survived that mayhem."

Botan looked back at him. A gentle smile touched her lips and she reached out and wrapped her hand around one of Kurama's. "At times I can't believe it either, " she gave his hand a squeeze, "but I'll bet you're glad to be alive."

"You're right about that," Kurama replied. "Still, I thought for sure that the blow Karasu had inflicted on me was fatal."

"Don't worry about it. You're alive, he's dead. Besides, we're leaving this horrible place behind."

Kurama nodded, "Yeah, we can forget all about this place and hopefully the events that transpired as well."

_In more ways than one for some, _Botan thought. as she let go of Kurama's hand and watched the last rays of the sun blink out beneath the horizon. Karasu was dead. His horrid presence had been erased from this earth, and he would not be delivering on his 'promise' anytime soon. He would fade from her mind, and never would she dream of him again.

* * *

Or so she had thought. Cursing her naiveté, she swung her feet out of bed and onto the floor. While walking towards the bathroom, Botan smoothed the wrinkles in her nightgown and focused on ignoring the incessant throbbing between her legs. Once in front of the sink, she turned on the water and reached for a nearby wash cloth. She held it under the faucet just long enough to dampen it, then wiped it across her face, removing the thin coat of sweat that had built up during her dream. Damn it all. After the Dark Tournament, she hadn't dreamed about him, and there hadn't been any problems during the chaos with Sensui either. It hadn't been until after everything quieted down that her steamy encounters in the realm of dreams had decided to pick back up again. Botan's hands curled around the edge of the sink and she ground her teeth. Tonight made the seventh time this month she'd awoke sweaty, panting, and calling his name. The dreams were starting to take an effect her; she'd find herself daydreaming about him, or worse, craving sleep so she could feel his touch. That was the thing that brought her to her knees even when awake. Just imagining his fingers caressing her most sensitive spot could make her a whimpering, horny wreck. She hated him for doing this to her. It just wasn't fair! Especially now since he was dead, and she couldn't try to seek him out and really feel him.

Botan groaned and hung her head. Karasu held more influence over her than she first thought. Who knew that one small encounter could lead to nights plagued with unspeakable dreams? A frustrated sigh hissed out between her teeth, Trying to clear her head, Botan sat down and leaned back against the wall of the tub. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. Why, after so long, were the dreams coming back? Why was he having such an effect on her? No, not just him, it was also his touch-the feel of him that had her overheating...but why?

_Pretty simple my dear: you have a hidden desire to be touched, and out of everyone, you crave __**his **__touch the most._

Botan growled; she hated that voice. Not only was it annoying, but in the very back corner of her mind, she knew it was correct. Although that still didn't stop her from arguing with it.

"I do not." she stated, finding she argued against her inner self better if she verbalized her counter-attacks.

_Oh I think you do. The mere thought of his hand cupping your breast, or his fingers slipping inside you is enough to set your Karasu-craving off. Remember that dream you had just now? _

"Stop, I don't want to remember it."

_Aw, what's the matter? You just about melted into a little puddle when he licked your nipple._

"Shut up..."

_Remember how loud you moaned when he slicked his fingers between your folds? Or how you had to bite your lip to prevent yourself from screaming his name when you felt the head of his penis gently press against you?_

"Stop it! Stop! I don't want to remember!" Botan whimpered. Already she could feel the throbbing increase tenfold. Her hands itched to dive below the belt. Her underwear clung to her in new places as it became more wet. Botan took deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. No matter what, she couldn't let that voice win. She would not let her mind wander back to her dream.

_C'mon Botan, _it whispered, _remember how tightly you clenched you thighs when he slipped his tongue just inside your cervix? Or how many times you called his name as you got closer and closer to cli-_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!" Botan snarled, desperate to get her raging hormones back under control.

_Face it, you want him. You want him in so many ways, and so bad you can't stand it._

White teeth sank into her bottom lip. No, no, no, that voice was wrong! Botan splayed her hands on the floor, on either side of her, and forced her mind not to drift back to the dream. Her efforts were to no avail, as little by little, the events came spiraling back into view:

_A blindfold had been placed over her eyes, and her arms were chained above her head. The chill of the stone wall numbed her spine a little as the rough sides of the brick scraped against her skin. Off to her right, she heard a door open and close._

_ "Hello there, we meet again." a masculine voice said. The sound of footsteps grew louder as the voice's owner advanced upon her. He stopped in front of her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Did you miss me?" he purred, tracing her cheek bone with his thumb. He removed his hand and traced a path with his finger down to her collar bone, where he continued to slip down until he reached her right breast. There, he traced all sorts of patterns on her skin. _

_ Botan gulped. "K-Karasu..."_

_ "There, there. You don't have to say anything," he said, "I'll derive the answer from your body."_

_ Fingertips danced over her bare body, sliding up and down her torso. Acclimated to the chill of her holding cell, Botan shivered at the trails of heat winding all over her skin. Her breath hitched in her throat when Karasu brushed his lips against hers. Hot and wet, his tongue snaked out and licked her bottom lip. This time she didn't fight. Instead, she let her mouth fall open, allowing Karasu to explore every nook and cranny of her oral cavity. His free hand traveled down and cupped the curve of her rear while his tongue caused sparks to dance behind her eyelids. He removed his mouth from hers and began his usual ministrations upon her neck. Botan titled her head to her left, desperate for him to reach every pleasure point that was available in that area. _

_ Robbed of her sight, the sensation of his fingers and mouth increased exponentially with each passing moment. Or was it her arousal that lead her body to maximize and crave his touch? Ragged gasps tore out of her lungs as his teeth sank again and again into the tender flesh of her neck, placing small dark marks all over her skin. _

_ Meanwhile, the hand on her rear moved down, skimmed along the back of her thigh, and came around to rest just a few agonizing inches from her heated core. Botan arched her hips, begging him to move his hand further up. Taking the initiative, he skimmed two fingers over her bare skin, slicking them through her wet folds. Botan moaned and spread her legs a bit wider, signaling him to insert his fingers. However, he removed his hand and placed it back on her rear. Botan grunted in protest. _

_ "Patience my pretty one," Karasu soothed, "you'll get what you want soon enough. For now," he growled, trailing kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone, "allow me to pay this beautiful body homage."_

_ A shiver of delight raced down Botan's spine as Karasu moved down and took her left breast in his mouth. Unlike its partner, it had been left unattended thus causing the nipple to stick straight up, broadcasting its need to be lavished upon as well. He didn't spend too long on her upper body however. He brought his right hand below her waist to cup her other butt cheek. His mouth followed suit, kissing, nipping and licking all the way down. When he reached the very bottom, he poked her clit with his tongue._

_ Every cell in her body came alive. Botan clenched her thighs, she whipped her head from side to side, a series of moans dribbled out from between her parted lips. Karasu chuckled and ran his entire tongue along the moist opening, sending another bout of pleasure coursing through her. The tip of his tongue stroked and prodded her folds, teasing her by pretending to search for the point of entry. Botan's chest heaved as she tried to find some piece of calm within the maelstrom of ecstasy to cling to. It felt like every nerve in her body was spiraling upward toward some unknown, unreachable location. She clenched her hands into fists, desperately needing release. _

_ Karasu slipped his tongue inside, licking the sweet juices as they oozed down from some hidden point further within. Botan's heart began to beat faster. Blood flushed beneath her skin, making it bloom a light pink. A large quantity however, took a detour south and set to work increasing the already too intense vascular throbbing. Her thigh muscles bunched together so tight it hurt. She bit her lip, drawing a fresh line of blood to the surface. She felt his tongue slide out and she would have howled in protest had he not been fast and captured her mouth in his. Botan moaned, more out of frustration than anything. She needed release. Now. _

_ As if in answer to her unspoken demand, he broke free from the kiss. A strange, but familiar sound registered in her brain, and he took a step back from her. Curse him for binding her hands! How was she supposed to yank him back?_

_ An insidious chortle followed the odd noise. "Remember: patience."_

_ Botan growled. Bastard. How dare he enjoy her discontent! Her fuming was brought short when she felt the head of his erection scrape up against her. More blood spilled from her lip and she fought to prevent herself from shrieking his name. Oh yes, that had been what she wanted; and she wanted it so bad. She wanted it inside her so bad. Instinctively, she rocked her hips against his pulsing member, delighting in the moan that he let loose. Still he continued to tease her-engulfing her lips in scorching, deep-throated kisses, and pressing and rocking against her, but not daring to slide in. When she thought she could take no more, he encased her hips in a vise-like grip and plunged deep inside. _

_ There was a sharp stab of pain that soon found itself drowning in bucketfuls of pleasure when Karasu resumed his attentions to her neck. Arms bound, Botan wrapped her legs around his waist, reveling in the sensation of flesh pounding against flesh. A fresh wave of heat ran coursed all the way down to her feet. Her chest rose high and high as her breathing rate increased. His name tumbled out of her open mouth- only to be spoken again and again, volume climbing ever higher as the unknown destination came within sight. Her mind hung in tattered scraps, finally scattering in the hurricane winds of an explosive orgasm. Botan screamed his name, barely aware of the liquid fire spreading within her womb. Karasu sighed, his breath warm against her neck, giving it one last nip before pulling out._

Back in reality, Botan placed her head between her knees. Heart thundering inside her chest, she sagged back against the bathtub, peeling off her now twice-soaked panties. She rested on the floor for a few more minutes, then climbed to her feet and made her way back to her bedroom. That voice was right, there was no arguing now. Her desire for the masked demon surpassed everything. As she pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and sank back into bed, she remembered she had seen his file in a stack of deceased Demon World criminals. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Maybe she would take a small bite of Forbidden Fruit after all.

* * *

**...As someone who normally writes stories dealing with blood, suspense, death, and insanity, this was a whole different kettle of fish for me. I hope I did alright, if the massive blush I'm now trying to hide doesn't say enough already. Seriously though, people who write fics with XXX content, how do you do it? This was probably the most awkward time I've ever had while writing a fanfic. **


End file.
